


Как важно считать до ста

by de_maria_na



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все считается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как важно считать до ста

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the importance of counting to one hundred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162220) by [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch). 



– Я не буду считать, – Сэм толкнулся вверх к руке Дина. – Дурацкая затея…

Дин убрал руку. – Да ну?

Сэм обжег его свирепым взглядом, замечая порочную ухмылку Дина в свете фар встречной машины. – Раз. – Дин расстегнул Сэму штаны. Ещё одна пара фар. – Два. – Дин отлично управлялся руками. Проехали ещё несколько машин. – Двадцать один. Двадцать два.

– Не сбейся со счета, – Дин вывернул ладонь.

Сэм втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Два ярких пучка света чуть его не ослепили. – Пятьдесят семь. – Идеальный, крепкий захват. – Семьдесят три-и-и… Боже!

Дин откинулся на сиденье. – Так и знал, что ты у меня кончишь раньше, чем проедет сто машин. Ты легкий на передок.

– Я ненавижу тебя, – ответил Сэм. – Правда.


End file.
